


Intoxicated

by CrimsonShades



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drunk Luci Best Luci, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, More Softness, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: Lucifer drunk dials you and I didn't know what else to do, so this one isn't very long.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 311





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that text conversation that happens when Luci decides to drunk dial you.  
> Except we're turning it into a phone call, because that seems slightly more reasonable a thing to do than drunk texting people with immaculate spelling.

It takes you a while to realize what's going on.  
There's a sound disturbing your sleep. It echoes through your head, which feels like it's filled with cotton. After a few seconds two of your brain cells have booted up enough to piece together that this is your D.D.D. ringing. So you feel around with clumsy movements until you feel it against your palm and blink against the uncomfortable brightness of the screen. Who the hell is calling you at this unholy- ah. It's Lucifer.  
Why though.  
With a sigh, you press your thumb on the green button and at least the screen goes a little bit darker as his photo fills the display. You find yourself staring at it for a few seconds, in your sleep-deprived stupor before his voice snaps you out of it.  
Calling your name.  
"What's going on?", you mumble, still not fully awake. "Is everything okay? It's kind of late-"  
"Hm? Nothing. I suddenly felt the urge to talk to you. That's all."  
You blink sluggishly and rub your eyes. It's unusual enough for one of them to call you and not immediately declare it as an accident.  
"You're acting strange, you know that?", you inform him.  
"Really? I'd say this is how I normally act." There's something to his voice that's odd. It's not necessarily slower or faster or more slurred than his usual voice, but something about his inflection is different. Not to mention, he sounds so uncharacteristically elated.  
You try to remember if he said anything about going anywhere today, but as far as you know, he just had a student council meeting that he never returned from.  
"Ah, but I may have had too many bottles of Demonus with Diavolo", he murmurs, just then. There it is.  
Your explanation.  
"Are you okay?", you ask.  
He laughs. It's a genuine, unhurried laugh, like he's genuinely having a good time and you can feel your heart melt at the sound of it.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just, he kept saying all those nice things about you. And I just wanted to tell you, I'm also really happy you're down here with us."  
In the dark of your room, you're sitting, wrapped up in your covers, your face and heart ablaze. Your blush like a flare that could drive the darkness away.  
"I'm also happy to be here", you whisper.  
He goes quiet for a while. Then, softly: "I'm glad."  
You sit in silence, the both of you, just listening to the breathing on the other side of the line.  
"Who even came up with the idea that the first person to empty their bottle first, wins?", Lucifer finally speaks up again. You think you can hear Diavolo's voice, but you can't make out what he's saying.  
"Oh, right", Lucifer continues, though it sounds more like he's talking to himself at this point. Probably trying to sort his thoughts. "I did."  
You can't stifle a giggle.  
"My bad. Ah, my head is spinning."  
"Are you going to get home in one piece or do you need me to come get you?", you ask, half genuine concern and half playful threat.  
He hums. "No, I think I can find my way back by myself. But thank you. You're not supposed to go out by yourself anyway, especially not at night."  
"It's always night", you remind him. "And I can get one of your brothers to come with."  
You start mentally going through the remaining six brothers. Which one would still be awake at this hour and willing to go with you? Satan might be up, but you doubt he'd want to pick up a drunk Lucifer. Levi might also be awake, but he might not want to leave the room.  
Asmo and Belphie are asleep for sure and would hate for you to wake them, and you can't very well get Beel, since he shares a room with Belphie.  
Mammon remains. He's probably asleep as well, but you could definitely kick him out of bed and get him to-  
"No, really. That's okay. I'll manage." There's an underlying tone to Lucifer's voice and you realize that he might not want for his brothers to see him drunk. "But I appreciate the offer. Very much. Anyway, it's getting late. You should probably sleep. Sorry for waking you up, just because I wanted to hear your voice."  
"It's fine", you assure him. "It's fine. I don't mind. It was nice to hear from you, too."  
You can practically hear him smile. "Good night. Love you."  
"What was that last-"  
But he already hung up on you.  
And suddenly, you're all alone in the darkness of your room, under your covers and your entire body feels hot.  
'Love you', he said.  
Lucifer said 'Love you'. To you.  
And you didn't even say it back.  
There's a fire burning in your chest. With grim determination, you pick your phone back up and call him back.  
He picks up right away. "Hm? Did you forget anything?"  
"Lucifer", you tell him, grateful that he can't see how absolutely beet red your face must be. "I love you too."  
It goes very quiet.  
You hold your breath, but his end of the line remains absolutely silent. Then, you think you can hear Diavolo laugh in the back.  
"I'll be back home in about ten minutes", Lucifer finally tells you. He sounds like he's in a hurry. "Shall we meet in front of my room?"  
Oh boy.  
Heart palpitations. Goose bumps.  
Despite the covers, you suddenly feel very cold. Then hot again. The feeling crashes over you like a wave.  
You swallow dryly, then nod, then realize that he can't see you, so you clear your throat. "Yes. Okay. Sounds good."  
"Then I'll be sure to tell you again in person."  
Even if you wanted to, you couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading across your face. "I'll be there."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Lucifer finally lifted the chat ban yesterday, I'm very happy.  
> Then he told me to show some restraint and that I seem to be dying to take my clothes off for him and anyway, that's the story of how I died


End file.
